Winx Club - Episode 205
Magic Bonding is the fifth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aisha, Bloom, Stella, and Sky successfully reach Shadow Haunt. Aisha then literally swings into the main citadel to rescue the pixies. Before the others could reach the main citadel, they get confronted by the Trix, now armed with the Gloomix. Bloom, Stella, and Sky were shocked to see the Trix free from Light Haven, but then the three vindictive witches attacks. Even with Aisha rejoining the battle, they were no match for the Trix's latest power upgrade. Before the Trix could finish them, they get defeated by a mysterious paladin, who then frees Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Aisha, then leaves as quickly as he had arrived. Afterwards, the pixies then fly out and reunite with Aisha. It is then that Lockette bonds with Bloom and Amore with Stella. Now with the pixie rescue completed, they now have to complete another before heading home: rescue Brandon from a loveless marriage with Amentia. Major Events *Aisha's skills on a board are seen for the first time. *Aisha is introduced to Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Aisha frees the pixies. *Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Sky are saved by a mysterious paladin. *Amore bonds with Stella. *Lockette bonds with Bloom. *Livy, pixie of messages, is introduced. Debuts *Mysterious Paladin (Professor Avalon) *Livy Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Darkar *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Zing **Glim **Livy **Piff *Amentia *Mysterious Paladin Trivia *In RAI, Bloom managed to board down towards Sky and Layla, while nudging the latter aside to get with the former. As Bloom asked Sky his opinion of how well she did, Sky mentioned that she was slipping, in which she does right on her face. *4Kids had Stella crash into what Sky had found out was petrified monster droppings. In RAI, she crashed into REAL rocks, but Sky said that those were dangerously brittle and that if they were any denser, Stella would have broken her neck. *In RAI, Bloom mentions she once spent a summer at Six Flags Hurricane Harbor. In the 4Kids version, she mentioned she went to an unnamed Water Park. *Flora does not appear in this episode. *In the RAI English version, if you listen closely you can hear that Iginio Straffi had Stella say a bad word when she was talking about Princess Amentia in the beginning of the episode (she calls Amentia a "fish-faced tramp"). *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx Club special "The Shadow Phoenix". *In RAI, when Aisha was trying to break the barrier that the pixies were in, her arm was bleeding, in the 4Kids dub her blood was removed. Mistakes *When the Paladin first appears, Stormy's Gloomix is on the wrong side. Allusions *Lockette is derived from the word 'locket'. *Amore is the Italian word for 'love'. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Amore *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Lisa Ortiz as Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Thompson as Mysterious Paladin Quotes *''"You gotta be kidding me."'' '- Bloom' as she sees the Trix again. : RAI Stella: ''"Does she ever stop laughing?" (about Icy ) : RAI '''Stella':" Would you look at that.... a super hunk!" (about Avalon when he saves her) * RAI Digit: "'''You've been shouting at them all day, and what has it done other than over load my audio inputs." '''Chatta: ''"Well listen to this if you're not to overloaded at least I'm doing something to drive away those revolting things instead of sitting there in your sandy cone..."'' Digit: ''"Stand-by mode''" *RAI Princess Amentia: "How revolting, you've got 5 seconds to fix you're hair or I'll shred you with my nails, dip you in sewage, fry you in acid, and finally I'LL CANCEL YOUR HEALTH INSURENCE!" : RAI Livy:'' "You're right, and you know what? I'll never cry again." *'Piff: "Toota, toota." '''Livy: "Hey that's Piff, you're alive! ''(starts crying) oh Piff Piff Piff! I'b thought I'd never see you again." (cries harder) '''Musa: "Should we tell her Layla's alive too, or will she have a heart attack?" '''Tecna: '"Well, let's wait a couple of minutes." *'''Sky: ''"Stella, can you teleport us into the cave using your scepter?" '''Stella:" Mmmm. Unless you wanna end up in the creep's bathroom." ''Bloom'': "In other words, Stella needs to know the destination very well, or teleporting could land us anywhere." '''Sky: ' "This isn't gonna be easy." *'''Sky: "Stella, it's probably not good for you to get out of the sunlight right now. Play it safe, wait for us up here." Stella:'' "No, I can do it, and I'm not waiting for anyone. I won't leave Brandon in the clutches of that fish-faced tramp!" '''Darcy': Who's the new girl? Stormy: Who cares? Let's kick her booty! Videos '4Kids' thumb|left|300px 'RAI English' thumb|left|300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume